Dyskusja:Komao
No, no, całkiem, całkiem. Nie ma się praktycznie czego czepiać. Ocena 9/10 WSRH Rules! 13:34, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) : Imienia :P Jak ma mi się to nie kojarzyć z Blizzard Entertainment? Vezok999 14:21, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) ::No dokładnie ;p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Rzeczywiście, imię trochę kuleje, ale MoCi ładne, bardzo mi się podoba Toa - prostota i efektowność zarazem. Poprosiłbym o galerię, żebyśmy go sobie lepiej mogli obejrzeć =D Same MoCi są na takie mocne 8/10. Historia... Wydaje mi się uboga, trochę na zasadzie "żeby coś było". Nie bardzo wiem jak ją ocenić, poczekam może na jej ewentualne rozwinięcie. Ogólnie fajnie, udany debiut (no, może z wyjątkiem imienia) --Kani--Nui 15:26, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) Historia jest uboga, bo to jest streszczenie FFa Historia Blizard'a - TBP Blizard oznacza śnieżycę po angielsku, więc imię tak pasuje do Ko-Matoranina/Ko-Toa, ale w przyszłości radziłbym zmieniać słowo od którego imię pochodzi.--Guurahk 17:28, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) : Może i pasuje, ale nie brzmi za dobrze. Dobre by było, wręcz zajebiste, jako imię kodowe dla DH. Ale jako samo imię brzmi po prostu głupio. Kani--Nui 19:27, gru 20, 2011 (UTC) No macie racje, ale bardziej chciałem właśnie żeby to imię miało jakieś znaczenie i pasowało do bohatera. Trudno :P głupio go nazwałem, no ale tego nie zmienie ( chociaż... xD ) - TBP Drodzy Użytkownicy FB ;-) Jak pewnie zauważliście, w związku z negatywnymi komentarzami oraz problemem pisania FF'ów ( TBP rzeczywiście źle "brzmiało" ;D ) przekierowałem tą stronę do "Komau" ( Jak to imię też wam sie nie podoba to sie powiesze...) Imieniem kodowym Komau, będzie, tak, jak zaproponował Kani Nui - Blizard. Ok, musze teraz troszkę popoprawiać... Pozdrawiam TBP 21:35, sty 3, 2012 (UTC) Nikt się nie wypowiedział o nowym imieniu,więc ja zacznę. Na pewno imię lepsze od Blizzard,Komau kojarzy mi się z...czymś. A Blizzard doskonale pasuje do Toa Lodu w zastępach DH. Skoro już o tym piszę,to ocenię MoCi: Matoranin z Mata Nui wygląda nieźle. Budowa podobna do tej z Mata Nui (albo taka sama,zależy jak kto uważa). Czarna Akaku pod względem kolorów tu nie pasuje. 7/10 Matoranin z Metru Nui według mnie lepszy. Niebieski pancerz jest mi obojętny. Tutaj Kanohi pasuje. Co on wogóle trzyma w dłoni? 8.5/10 Toa. Kolory w porządku,pancerz podajże z Bohroków dobrze wygląda,a Kanohi Iden-rzadko używana,a Komau jest chyba drugim,czy trzecim osobnikiem z tą maską. Maska Ducha też nieźle wygląda. 8/10 Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Toa Komau / Blizard Wy***any w kosmos Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo PFFFF....Beznadziejny ! Dzięki, ocenki bardzo mnie zadowalają ;-) Co do matorana z Mata Nui to jest to budowa Matoran Mahri Nui, co do Metru - niebieski pancerz jest, bo innego nie mam :D ( ten niebieski mam z Gadunki ) Zadowolony, TBP 12:14, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Komau to Kanohi, nie postać ;/ Vezok999 12:46, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) To nie pierwszy raz. W końcu mamy taki artykuł jak Rasa Olmak... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . :Ale przyznasz, że nie reprezentuje on twórczości klasy A :P Vezok999 13:14, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) ... Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć ... dobra trudno, już nie zmieniam, bedzie sie nazywał jak maska ;/ TBP 13:09, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Nie widzę potrzeby zmieniania nazwy. W końcu na tej wikii nie ma artykułu o masce Komau. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Czyli nie masz nic przeciwko pojawieniu się Kanohi Carapar, Tahu-Nui i Toa Kiril? Artykułu nie ma, ale Kanohi to fundamentalny element świata, w którym dzieje się wszystko na tej wiki. Vezok999 14:17, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Ale mi chodzi o coś innego. Ty piszesz o ogólnym świecie Bionicle-oryginalnych twórców i naszym,fanów. Ja natomiast piszę o tym,że skoro nie ma innego artykułu,to zmiana nazwy jest niepotrzebna. Ale to nie ja decyduję... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . Też uważam, że mógłbyś się wstrzymać z tą nazwą. Komau nie jest aż tak znaną Kanohi, by dopisywać " postać" Bo tera wygląda to tak, jakbym zrobił wyspe albo coś takiego pod nazwą Komau i teraz musze to rozróżniać. Jak bym go nazwał Ignika, albo nie wiem, Hau no to prędzej bo jest to bardziej popularna nazwa w Bionicle.TBP 15:09, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Nie ty zrobileś wyspe Komau, tylko GregF zrobił taką maskę. Dlatego trzeba to rozróżnić, bo oryginalna była pierwsza, a gdyby jakiś laik wszedł na FB, co by pomyślał widząc jakiegos Toa pod nazwą maski? A poza tym, co to za argument że Hau jest bardziej znana? Maski Metru to przecież obok Kanohi Mata podstawa nad podstawami. Tenebris, tu nie ma takich artykułów jak Komau, Metru Nui i Wielki Kataklizm, bo po to współpracujemy z EB, żeby nie musieć tu wszystkiego pisać na nowo. Ciągle mocno jestem za zmianą Vezok999 17:55, sty 6, 2012 (UTC) Ta, ale pięć minut temu jestem na czacie i nikt w ogóle nie wiedział, że to maska, dpóki ty tego nie napisałeś, Moim zdaniem Komau ( postać ) po prostu źle wygląda, a dla 3 osób na 100, które skumają że to maska po prostu: niewarto. - TBP Czy ktoś mógłby ogarnąć ten syf po " Autor", bo naprawdę nie wiem co sie dzieje - Dzęki Tenebris ;-) - Nie ma za co,tylko zapomniałem ten prototyp Toa dodać... Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . "i nikt w ogóle nie wiedział, że to maska"- a potem się dziwić, że powstają dziwadła typu Kora. Tak się składa, że widziałem z kim gadałeś- oboje są na wiki nowi, a jak takich podstaw nie znają, to są ostatnimi, na których opini można bazować. Może najpierw zapoznacie się ze światem, a dopiero potem zaczniecie go rozszerzać? Vezok999 19:40, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Dobra w ogole co ja kurde robie, kłóce się o 6 literek. Zakończmy temat. Zostawiamy Komau (postać). - Ale galeryję musiałeś od przysłowiowej dupy strony zacząć? Boxxy is back! 17:14, sty 11, 2012 (UTC) Witam, po raz trzeci ;-) Jako, że postanowiłem zmienić Blizardowi, Komao, Zimmerowi historię, to zmieniłem mu również imię, trzeci i ostatni ''raz. Wywaliłem również wszystkie poprzednie komentarze, ponieważ ocen było tam mało, a i tak MoCi ulegną zmianie. Pzdr - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 16:08, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) :Co masz z Niemieckiego na półrocze? Bo Zimmer to nie zima, tylko pokój - zima po Niemiecku to Winter (tak samo, jaj po Angielsku). - :Piątkę. Pomyliłem się,ale i tak wcześniejsze imię było lepsze. Tenebris ,Władca Cieni . :A ja mam 4 :P - :Ha ! Ja 4+ :P - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 17:20, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) :Tenebris, musze iść do cb na korki :) Lord Kratos 17:34, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) :Co to ma być ? Kółko z niemca ? Historie mi oceniać ! xD [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 17:37, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) Doobra. Wiem co pisałem, ale chciałem, aby to była moja główna postać na Funclubie, więc musi być perfekt. Zmienię to imię, po raz kolejny, ale zrobie to dopiero wtedy, kiedy wy to zaakceptujecie. No więc najpierw wyjade z " Innace " czyt. Inejs, w każdym razie jakoś tak :P Może być ? :-) [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 20:08, sty 28, 2012 (UTC) No sorry, ale to imię jest, hmm, jakby to ująć... do dupy? ViktoriaForever! 10:17, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) Tak, ładnie to ująłeś :D Mam inny pomysł. Skoro poprzednie imię się podobało, to zmienie tylko ostatnią literę, aby nie było powiązań z kanohi. - Komao ? - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL]] 11:05, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) I znowu pół dyskusji na temat imienia...WujekWładek . Nieprawda :P Pół o Niemieckim, pół o imieniu ;D - [[User:TheBioniclePL|'T'he'B'ionicle]][[User talk:TheBioniclePL|PL'']] 16:41, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) Dobra. Zmieniam na Komao. Komao jest ok. Świetny Matoranin, nie ma co dużo gadać 9+/10. Ale skoro był w gwardii, to może jakaś bron? Choć konieczna jednak nie jest. Teraz DH- ładnie wydesignowany Inikowiec. Fajne uzbrojenie, dobra zbroja. No i Iden, do której mam słabość :) Mocne 8+/10. Teraz poszukiwacz... to zdjęcie miażdży, szczególnie w zestawianiu z DH. Zrobiłbyś mu może nowe, co? Ale ok, oceniamy. Nie będę się rozdrabniać nad poszczególnymi częściami zbroi- cała jest porządnie zrobiona i nadaje my świetny wygląd. Niby nie szata zdobi człowieka, a jednak... On jest naprawdę porządny- 9+/10, ląduje w czołówce. Wystarczy teraz historia, i wyląduje w czołówce selfów, bo MOC ma potencjał. A jak już przy historii jesteśmy... o niej kilka słów rzeknę kiedy indziej, wystawię wtedy też ocenę postaci, nie poszczególnym MOCom. No, jak to porządne imię do oceny potrafi zachęcić... Vezok999 20:43, sty 29, 2012 (UTC) Bardzoładny Moc zasłużoe 9/10 (I'm back!)Antroz007 12:21, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Ostatnia wesja Toa jest na prawdę świetna--Guurahk 12:30, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Kurde Guru, aż w google sprawdziłem, bo ciągle tak piszesz ;D '''Naprawdę '''To się razem pisze ;p - The Bionicle PL 14:31, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Qrrr.... Fail.... Nie daruję Ci tego :p Dobra, a na serio (to chyba osobno, c'nie?) to dzięki za info ;P--Guurahk 17:11, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) Całkiem niezły. Jeśli miałbym ocenić MoCi to najlepszy Toa, potem Matoranin i wreszcie DH. Ocenię, jak przeczytam historię. I Came To Play! 19:06, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) : Ocena zostanie podniesiona o 0,5 jako bonus za potężnych rozmiarów galerię Toa. I Came To Play! 19:09, mar 10, 2012 (UTC) Matoranin nudny, ale za to Toa ekstra. Tylko uda wydają są chude w porównaniu z resztą.OdrodzonyStarożytny 18:40, maj 23, 2012 (UTC) ... Muszę się do czegoś przyczepić: jakim cudem Komao pamięta wydarzenia z Metru Nui związane z Kentrakiem skoro był zamknięty w Kapsule Niki i zapomniał o wszystkim z Metru Nui.Mitux447 10:15, wrz 29, 2012 (UTC) : Pytajnik Operacja Wykop! 16:08, wrz 29, 2012 (UTC) ::A może Mitux nauczył się tak pisać i mu się tak podoba, i nie powinieneś się "wpieprzać" w jego życie? :P Lecz, co do samego pytanie, to też jestem ciekaw, jakim cudem Komao to pamięta (._. ) Może to jest wyjaśnione w jakimś FFie... a ja ich nie czytam Leń ze mnie ;_; ViktoriaForever! 16:27, wrz 29, 2012 (UTC) Czekam aż ktoś się do tego przyczepi odkąd sam zdałem sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe ._. No bo tak, to niemożliwe. ALE! Co prawda, NIE ZOSTAŁO to opisane w FFie, ale BĘDZIE. Mam na to pewien pomysł... Jutro. TBPLdyskusja 16:33, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ale my chcemy TERAZ, nie JUTRO >x'c ci, którzy nie chcą, niech spierdalają >:l ViktoriaForever! 16:41, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ogarnij tą czcionkę, muszę do 200% przybliżać <_< --TBPLdyskusja 17:12, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) :Ja zamiast przybliżać to kopiuję tekst i wkładam do np. wordpada... Tenebris . :Na moim kompie, jakakolwiek aplikacja włącza się ok. 3 min. Szkoda mi czasu ._. TBPLdyskusja 17:22, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) :Tene, ja to napisałem w formie poradnika. Skonflikowałeś mi się... :BP, już nawet mój "Tytan" szybciej działa O_o Operacja Wykop! 17:24, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) :Twój Tytan ssie mojemu Tytanowi. TBPLdyskusja 17:25, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie będę ogarniał żadnej czcionki ani siebie Wiecie czemu? BO MOGĘ >:K I proponuję zakończyć ten off-top. ViktoriaForever! 17:35, paź 1, 2012 (UTC) Poprzednia ocena nieważna i skasowana. Za tego wybrańca daje Ci 7-/10 --Muge 11:53, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Troche Ghosta przypomina ta nowa wersja.... Muge 07:07, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) Nie podoba mi się ten nowy Komao, w ogóle nie przypomina... Komao. ViktoriaForever! 15:19, sty 14, 2013 (UTC) No, teraz Komao jakoś wygląda, ale maskę to mógłbyś mu wyczyścić ;P ViktoriaForever! 10:54, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) :Próbowałem, ale z tego gumowego plastiku nic nie chce zejśc :P 'TeBePeel' 11:09, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) :Cóż, może brudna od pyłu na Bara Magna. Tenebris . Ach te krzywe zdjęcia! Ale Komao... wygląda... nieźle... Akuumo 14:14, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Na jutro postaram się cyknąć całą galerię. -tbpl- 14:40, lut 19, 2013 (UTC) Co Ty... ... odpierdalasz? ._. : Meh? ._. -Trynee. 19:49, wrz 19, 2013 (UTC) Akurat to był miotacz Vamira. I kolejna nabijaczowa ******* :v Akuumo 16:01, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) : My bad, poprawione. I przecie ja nie nabijam, czemuż tak mnie nazywasz? :V -Trynee. :: Tere też w pojawienia wstawia walki Turnieju \(._. )/ I Muge chyba też. A kim oni są...? Akuumo 19:29, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ssij pałkę Ajyymo The Pożeraczu Światów. Pojawiają się w walka? Tak. --DEAL WITH IT! 20:21, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::: E tam, ja to po prostu wpisuję tak w ramach ciekawostki :v -Trynee. 21:05, lis 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Pojawiają się w walka. ._. KADI KADI KADI. A ja WUCZYWAM POTWENGĘ KALDENARIUM :v I lol, moja telepatyczna wiadomość, by TBP ogarnął swój podpis zadziałała o_O Akuumo 14:46, lis 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Po prostu wielkie umysły myślą podobnie! ::::::::: . ::::::::: . ::::::::: . ::::::::: Albo nie. -Trynee. 12:35, lis 9, 2013 (UTC)